Rapid GT
The Dewbauchee GT (Unofficially named) is a 2-seat grand tourer set to appear in Grand Theft Auto V. Badges on the car show it is manufactured by Dewbauchee. Design The car appears similar to the 2011 Ferrari California in terms of grille and exhaust arrangement. The wheel arches seem to come from a Nissan 370Z, while the rear and main body of the convertible strongly resembles an Aston Martin V8 Vantage/ Roadster. The front face of this car is comprised of a range of curves. The bumper is dominated by the appearance of the four grilles. Above the CFRP front spoiler there are three grille sections all identical in height; the central section accounts for a third of the bumper's width. The largest of the four grilles is located centrally above the other three. The headlight units are positioned in an impressed area of the front facets which also bulges out, they are outlined by two convex curves, however the outer edge can be divided into two curves. The lighting comes from two circular lamps and then an LED strip in the bottom area of the headlamp unit. Two-thirds of the bonnet/ hood width is accounted for by an elevated section a short distance behind the headlights. There is an impression either side of the elevated section that channels air into an intake. The main body area is very linear; the main body line is straight and runs from level with the lower edge of the wheel-arch face to the level with upper edge of the rear wheel-arch face. The upper body line runs along from the top of the front flared wheel-arch through and beyond the rear flared arch, a small, black, ovular rear-view mirror rests on the point where this line meets the A-pillar. There is a retractable black soft-top that stores under a metal and fabric flip-up lid. There is an air vent parallel with the front wheel-arch curve just behind the front wheel-arch. At the point where the intake meets the main body line there is a small turn indicator lamp. At the bottom of the body, the lower edges of the flared arches are connected by a ledge. The car features split five-spoke alloy wheels with a charcoal-coloured spoke that is placed so that there is a segmented hole between the two spokes. The tyres wrapped in low profile tyres. The rear face of this car has an aggressive design style. The rear lights sit an impressed section of the rear face, a short distance from the top. The rear lights are split into three sections, the top and bottom sections having red lighting, the middle section having orange lighting and closest to the centre, white lighting. The manufacturer logo in located centrally just below the impressed area's edge. On the rear bumper, parallel to the inner edges of the rear lights there is an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Blow this area three-quarters of the bumper width is occupied by a CFRP diffuser unit. Either side of this unit there are stacked twin-tipped exhaust tips located in vent, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the diffuser. Performance Overview This car features large cross-drilled brake rotors which are coupled to red, six-piston brake calipers, mounted towards the rear of the wheel. The car is capable of spitting flames from its exhaust tips as a result of fumes being ignited in the exhaust system. Gallery Gtav2.jpg|The red Dewbauchee chasing a white 9F. Dewbauchee-GT-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the Dewbauchee revealing that a hard-top coupe variant is available. Trivia *The convertible is seen in three colors in the trailer: red, white, and blue. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Roadsters Category:Grand Tourers Category:2-Door Coupés